1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual tire mounting method for mounting tires with lateral grooves to motor vehicles, in particular, on trucks, buses, trailers, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, accompanying rapid advances in motorization, traffic noise has become a social problem which has placed reduction of tire noise as an important task. Along these lines, efforts have been made in the past in an attempt to reduce tire noise by changing in various ways the tread patterns, the internal structure of tires, and the materials that constitute tires. However, every one of these attempts to reduce noise resulted in a loss of durability of the tires due to a reduction in anti-wear, anti-separation, and anti-burst properties, and in maneuverability due to a reduction in the anti-slip property and driving stability of the tires. For instance, tires with a reduction of 10% in the crown radius and a reduction of 20% in elasticity of tread rubber, which can reduce coasting sound pressure level in actual cars of about 4 dB(A) at the speed of 80 km/h, resulted in sharply aggravated wear life, anti-cut performance, and so on. Therefore, compatibility between reduction in noise, and durability and maneuverability, has been very difficult to achieve.
On the other hand, safety being in the paramount requirement for motor vehicles, it is inevitable to use tires with sufficient durability and maneuverability performances. As a result, when tires such as dual tires are mounted, there has been problem that large noise is generated.